Isn't Over? (Félix x Bridgette)
by Marichat is Love
Summary: Porque sin la Creación,No hay Destrucción. Sin Bridgette,Félix no puede Existir.
1. La Noche Solitaria De Paris

Desde la torre Eiffel,un Chat Noir solitario admiraba la ciudad del amor,mientras que con sus Manos jugaba con su Bastón.

No podia Mentir,la extrañaba.

Extrañaba sus constantes acosos,sus molestas invitaciones que solo iban dirigidas a él.

Extrañaba que lo persiguiera,nunca dándose por vencida.

Extrañaba sentir esas extrañas molestias cuando ella hablaba con Claude.

Extrañaba Las visitas nocturnas que le hacia sólo a ella.

Extrañaba las conversaciones en su balcón con sus famosas galletas y la leche Tibia.

Simplemente,La extrañaba.

Porque si,extrañaba a su princesa,A Bridgette.

Aunque al principio le costaba admitirlo...

Su princesa,era también su Lady.

Por eso también extrañaba esas patrullas nocturnas.

Las batallas en equipo.

Cuando el coqueteaba con ella y simplemente lo rechazaba.

Porque sin ella,no era lo mismo.

Sin ella,él no podia existir.


	2. Un Nuevo Akuma

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado en la torre Eiffel?,Ya no le importaba. . .De algún modo,Ese era su lugar.

Podía sentirla,pero le partía el corazón al voltear a ver el lugar de ella vacío.

Unas Amargas Lágrimas _amenazaron_ con salir de sus ojos..pero las reprimió.

 **"si algo aprendí en mis 3 años cómo héroe,es que los sentimientos negativos pueden ser peligrosos" "Además,a ella no le gustaría verme en este estado,debo ser fuerte,por..ella"-** Pensaba en voz alta Chat noir. Porqué todas las noches que recordaba cómo la habia perdido,por ser tan idiota y no protegerla. . . Siempre soltaba una Lágrima.

- _Flash Back_ _-_

 _Chat Noir Corría por los tejados de ún había escuchado por parte de su Lady,un Akuma se hallaba cerca de Norte Drame incendiando todo a su ía Apresurarse,Lo último que Quería era que su Lady saliera Lastimada._

 _\- P.O.V Bridgette/Ladybug-_

 _"_ _ **Otro Día,Otro fracaso"-**_ _Suspiro Bridgette,quién caminaba desanimada por las calles de paris,Con dos entradas arrugadas entre sus Había Decidido A invitar a Félix al teatro Por enésima vez consecutiva,y cómo siempre,Félix le dijo que no._

 _Se dirigía Hacia su casa cuando de repente a lo lejos,puede observar unas casas en llamas. Corrió Hacia él callejón Más cercano para transformarse._ _ **"Podré desanimarme por félix después,ahora paris me necesita"-**_ _Pensó bridgette y abrió su bolso donde Salió Tikki._

 **"Tikki,Transformáme" -** Pocos segundos después,La Heroína de traje moteado se hallaba Volando por los tejados de Paris gracias a su de informar a Chat Noir sobre el Akuma,Se dirigió donde provenían las llamaradas.

Según Había Dicho el Akuma,su nombre era Fire Blood y quería incendiarlo todo en venganza de Haberlo despedido de su trabajo de Bombero. -Las cosas Se están calentando,no crees mi Lady?- _Volteo y vio a su lado a Chat Noir,Con esa Sonrisa que lo caracteriza. -Chat,No es que detener al Akuma,Es uno de los más peligroso que vi-Ladybug le dirigió una Mirada de Preocupación a Chat,A lo que el responde con un gesto serio-¿Tienes un plan?- Ella mira a su alrededor,Todo Ardía en Llamas,Su última Salida era el Lucky Charm,Estaba por invocarlo cuando Se escuchó una Explosión no muy lejos de Ahi._

 _Ambos miraron con horror la escena:Un edificio grande empezó a arder en llamas y bastante gente había quedado atrapada. -Chat,Distrae a el Akuma mientras yo me encargo de las personas del Edificio-Dijo ella,Al mismo tiempo que enredaba su Yo,yo a la viga más cercana,Estaba por irse cuando Chat la agarra del brazo y la detiene. -My Lady,No vallas es muy peligroso-Ladybug Sólo le dirigió Una mirada,Se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia el edificio. Chat solo mueve la cabeza,ella nunca cambiaria,cuando se lo propone,Nada la detiene._

 **Hola! bueno pues yo no tenia pensado hacer más de un capítulo,pero sus hermosos reviews me convencieron nwn Que pasara Con Ladybug? en la próxima actualización veremos.**


	3. ¿Ganamos?

- **POV LADYBUG-**

 _Bueno,he llegado a entrar al edificio,puedo ver como arden las llamas en todos los rincones. Con mi yo-yo intento avanzar lo más rápido posible para encontrar a las personas atrapadas,el humo comenzó a Afectar mi Respiración. Corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia,miro por una ventana rota que Chat hace retroceder al ,El puede sin mí. Llego a Duras Penas al tercer piso,donde se escuchan los gritos de unos niños. -_ _ **¡Lucky Charm!-**_ _invocó mi poder especial para salir de aqui de una vez.,del aire cae un Extintor rojo con puntos negros. Miro rápidamente a mi alrededor,El extinguidor,Las Llamas de las ventanas,Mi yo-yo y los niñ se que hay que hacer. Rápidamente apago las llamas de la ventana,hecho una mirada abajo y los bomberos están intentando apagar el fuego,Engancho mi yo-yo en una viga de afuera,pruebo si es resistente...si! Perfecto. Veo a los niños escondidos en el armario con el pánico pintado en sus rostros,me miran a mi suplicantes. Hago un gesto para que se agarren de mi,con mi brazo izquierdo los sujeto y con el derecho me preparo para jalar el yo-yo. El Techo comienza a caerse a pedazos,Apurada jalo el yo-yo. -_ **FIN POV LADYBUG** -

Chat noir miraba cada vez más preocupado el edificio en llamas,su lady aún no salia de ahi y eso lo estaba preocupando. Queria ir a ayudarla,pero el akuma le estaba dando una buena pelea. Entonces ve un punto rojo en el cielo,sonrie,ella esta bien,todo esta bien. -Acabemos con esto, **¡Cataclism!-** En un descuido del akuma,Chat Destruye el casco,dejando libre a la mariposa. -My Lady,es todo tuyo- sonrie Chat señalando e Akuma,ladybug rápidamente lo purifica. -¡ **Miraculous Ladybug!-** grita ladybug mientras lanza el extintor al aire,reparando todo a su pas,incluyendo sus heridas. -Bien hecho- Ambos héroes chocan los puños,Mirando alrededor. _**Pero algo no estaba bien,el edificio...no fue totalmente reconstruido,pero eso,ellos no lo sabian.**_

 _..._

 _Cap corto? lo se! es que hace mucho no actualizo,pero espero que les guste este cap,solo 2 para el final._

 _c: Nos leemos luego!_


	4. ¿B-bridgette?

Algo...No estaba bien..en ese lo sabía...pero simplemente lo ignoré. Es una de las cosas de las que me Arrepiento. y...ahora,sólo me queda esperar que alguien sea digna de ocupar su puesto... Y cuando ella ocupe su puesto,yo renunciaré al mío. Porque Sin ella,No es Lo mismo. Sin ella,Yo no existo.

. . .

 _-Bueno my lady,creo que eso seria todo. -Supongo,me alegra que haya terminado._

 _Chat noir se preparaba para irse,cuando paso algo..que cambio todo para él. Para los dos. Ladybug había enganchado su yo-yo en una viga cercana para irse,Cuando ve con horror... que el Lucky Charm Había fallado. Una de las paredes no se habia re-construido,Estaba apunto de caer... Sobre Chat Noir. En ese Momento,ella no pensó,Sólo actuo._

 _Si hubiera...pensado...ella no.. Pero,el hubiera no existe._

 _-CHAT NOIR!- Ladybug con la fuerza que la caracterizaba,empujó a chat noir en el momento justo. o,tal vez no,Porque no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida, y la pared cayó sobre ella._

 ** _En ese momento...Yo estaba en shock,No podia reaccionar..No sabia que hacer. Sólo mis ojos celestes Lo más abiertos posibles...Vieron como ella me empujaba. Como ella daba su vida,por la mía. Como ya habia usado mi cataclismo,me daba pocos minutos. Apresurado,empecé a retirar los escombros,como si mi vida dependiera de ello._**

 ** _-Ladybug,¡ladybug! porfavor..quédate conmigo! resiste...-Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez mientras la desenterraba._**

 ** _Finalmente,Pude su cabeza salian hilos de sangre,y su traje..estaba destrozado. su piel estaba maltratada y raspada. La Cargué en brazos,como una princesa,y con mi bastón me empecé a impulsar para buscar un hospital._**

 ** _-My lady,por favor,resiste...-La miraba mientras buscaba el hospital,Pero parecía que no habia ninguno cercano,Para mi mala suerte._**

 ** _Entonces,sus aretes empezaron a sonar,indicando que en cualquier momento sabría su identidad. Queria saberlo,pero no de este modo. Decidí detenerme en un techo,para que se pudiera destransformar y volver a buscar un hospital. Porque sería raro entrar al hospital con la heroína de paris y que de ella salga luz y aparezca otra persona. Lo más delicadamente posible,La apoyé en el piso del techo y me arrodillé a su lado. Una luz empezó a desaparecer el traje..dejando a.. no podía creerlo...era.._**

 ** _-B-bridgette?_**


	5. La última Noche

**_As your world falls down..._**

 ** _falling... falling... I Falling in love._** _David Bowie,1949-2016_

 ** _..._**

 ** _¡NO,NO,NO!...No podia ser...Bridgette Dupain-cheng...Mi acosadora. My princess... y my lady,eran la misma chica. En ese momento..me hacia sentir peor...Ella..bridgette era la única que se preocupaba realmente por mí._**

 ** _-¡Bridgette! ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡¿Me Oyes?! ¡Te lo prohíbo!-_**

 ** _En esos momentos Grandes Lágrimas Salian de mis ojos.. Sacudía el cuerpo inerte de bridgette con fuerza.._**

 ** _-Bridgette! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora! ¡Bridgette,no lo harias!-_**

 ** _entonces...me di cuenta..que una criaturita roja lloraba a mi lado,debia ser el kwami de Bridgette._**

 ** _-Lo siento...- fue lo único que le pude decir._**

 ** _En ese momento,sólo queria verla sonreír,Que abra sus ojos diciendo mi nombre..mirandome con esos hermosos ojos azules. No podia aceptar,que ella...no estaba más conmigo. ¿Quién iba a perseguirme para invitarme a algún lado,aún sabiendo que yo no aceptaria? ¿Quién se preocuparia por mi,al punto de no dormir para saber como estoy? ..._**

 ** _¿Las patrullas? ¿Las visitas a su casa? todo eso se fue con ella...y una parte de mi también._**

 ** _-¡Bridgette! ¡te lo suplico! ¡por lo que más quieras! ¡Quedate conmigo!-Sabía que era inutíl...pero no queria dejarla ir. -Lo siento tanto...bridgette...todo lo malo que te hice,es porque en verdad...a la que yo amaba eras tú.-_**

 ** _La beso en los labios...sabiendo que no corresponderá,que no lo sentirá..que no me dirá -yo también te amo-_**

 **** ** _No puedo dejar de llorar,lo que tuve que hacer,fue lo más díficil que tuve que hacer en mi vida.}_**

 ** _La cargo en mis brazos,como toda la princesa que es,y la llevo hasta la panaderia de sus padres._**

 ** _No tuve el valor,de decirles a sus padres que yo no la pude salvar,simplemente la dejé en la puerta,recostada y toqué el timbre._**

 ** _sus padres salieron,junto con una pequeña niña de unos 6 años muy parecida a bridgette._**

 ** _sus reacciones,la cara de su hermanita al ver al bridgette en ese estado,fue algo que nunca olvidaré._**

 ** _Su madre,lloraba en el cuerpo inerte al igual que su padre,pero la pequeña parecia no entender lo que pasaba._**

 ** _no quise ver más,y me fui de ese lugar._**

 ** _..._**

 _Llegamos a este punto,es mi último día como Chat noir,y no lo estoy aprovechando. Mi hermano menor,Adrien,tomará mi puesto mañana. y la hermana menor de bridgette,también._

 _Es por eso que miro la torre eiffel por última vez,recordandola..._

 _era nuestro lugar,su lugar. Pero sin ella, ¿Que soy yo?,Mi vida tiene ese horrible toque amargo,Pero ella hacia mis dias más dulces._

 _Ahora solo hay amargura y soledad en mi vida.. entonces.._

 _¿Para que Seguir?_


	6. El Final Alternativo : Parte 1

_¿Que hubiera pasado...si de alguna manera...Bridgette se hubiera salvado?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _- **¡Bridgette! No me dejes... ¡Porfavor! ¡Quédate a mi lado!- La lluvia lo cubría a el y a bridgette,pero a el no le importaba nada en ese momento..**_

 _Al lado del cuerpo inerte de bridgette,Tikki intentaba ganar la atención de Félix,Sin mucho resultado._

 _-Félix...Yo soy tikki la kwami de ladybug y...yo puedo salvarla._

 _-T-tú... ¿Puedes Salvarla? Pero... ¿Cómo?_

 _-Al igual que Ladybug,Tengo el poder del "Lucky Charm" Que consiste en curar hasta la muerte,pero no se si funcion..._

 _-¡Hazlo! Hay que intentarlo._

 _La kwami roja cerro sus ojos,Tocando la frente de Bridgette,trasmitiendo su luz..._

 _La piel de bridgette,empezó a tomar color...Tikki deja de transmitir su luz para observar a bridgette,al igual que félix._

 _-POV Bridgette-_

 _¿Porque mi cuerpo se siente Tan frío y mojado? ¿Porque...No recuerdo nada de lo que paso después de la batalla? ¡¿Que está pasando?! Intentaré Abrir los ojos,por alguna razón,siento algo cálido frente mío. Abro lentamente los ojos y veo... ¡¿A félix?!_

 _-Fin POV Bridgette-_

Bridgette Abrió lentamente los ojos,encontrando a félix mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Ella viendo la situación intento decir algo,pero nada salía de sus labios,lo único que pudo decir fue.. -F-félix?-

-¡Bridgette!-Félix,llorando,la abrazó fuertemente,planeando no dejarla ir,nunca más.

Bridgette no entendía nada,se quedo impactada,no sabía como reaccionar a eso,jamás en su vida había visto ese lado de félix.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! Soy un idiota... ¡Un Maldito idiota!

-Félix...

-Bridgette,no me asustes asi de nuevo,Oiste?,No lo soportaría.

-Félix,Estoy bien...Porqué?

-Bridgette..necesito que sepas algo..

-F-félix? A-a que te refier-?

-Plagg,Transformame.


End file.
